


ONE-SHOT NUMBER SEVENTEEN (ARG Concluded)

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [16]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: It all leads up to this.(THE ARG IS COMPLETE. READ THE LINKED SUMMARY OF PUZZLES.)





	ONE-SHOT NUMBER SEVENTEEN (ARG Concluded)

This ARG, canon to the Worm/Undertale fusion SEVENTEEN, is completed.

[The puzzles began here](https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/61210936/), although there is no guarantee they still work. [This link contains the puzzle solutions.](https://www.reddit.com/r/WormFanfic/comments/dbh9k1/?utm_content=title&utm_medium=post_embed&utm_name=0035491e37fd4fb38d24645f9ba64feb&utm_source=embedly&utm_term=dbh9k1)


End file.
